The Blade Chronicles: Book One Strength of the Heart
by MackBlade
Summary: Angelina Blade is living a pretty simple life. Well if you call being seventeen and being in the military simple. But with a war that she can't even begin to imagine on the horizon, she will take on a road of self-discovery and find out where she belongs in the Universe. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:1 I went back through and proofread the story so far, and I'm glad that I did. So I hope that you guys will be able to read this easier.**

 **This story is my first story that I am putting effort into but it's a story nonetheless, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The rights go to both Square Enix and Disney. I only own my OC's.**

I wake up to the sound my alarm going off and the smash of my hand breaking it. I sit up breathing very quickly, and very heavily. I had this nightmare that was already slipping my mind; I can't remember most of the details of it. What does it mean?

My thoughts were interrupted when a hologram of my father, the Major-General, appeared on my tabletop. I quickly spring up off my bed and stand to attention. "Lieutenant, Command wants you here pronto," he barked out. He then said more softly, "Try not to embarrass yourself this time honey." I then reply "Yes Sir," respectfully.

He gives me a weird look and seems like he's going to say something else, but I guess he lets go of what he's was going to say because the hologram then cuts off.

I try to stretch my arms to get the blood flowing, but I'm interrupted by a tugging on my arm. Now what I think to myself and look down, and what I see is horrifying. What I see is that my arm is fully in a cast, held into place by a sling. When the heck did that happen, my mind racing a million miles per hour trying to figure out how this was possible?

It was then that I realized that somehow that I fell to the ground. Panicking I did not know what was going, and how all this is happening. I look up and see a towering male figure standing over me, but I can't see what he looked like, it's like he was blurred out or something.

I opened my mouth, but I'm interrupted by the figure kicking me in the face, and he just starts beating me all over. What stumps me was that since the guy was doing damage, I feel the pain, but it seemed surreal. My body is just shaking with fear which confuses me since I'm normally not afraid of anything. And so this must be severe, but there's like a dampener on my mind. I can't think straight even though it seems like my mind is clear.

I hear my door open and in comes rushing my oldest sister. She wraps her arms around me and starts making soothing noises. "It's ok sweetie, its ok I'm here." She says as my body starts to calm down. I look down, and I see that my arm is no longer in a cast, and the towering man is gone.

"What was that," I half question half exclaim. My sister, Juliana, said, "You were having a nightmare and screaming, so I rushed in to check up on you." As I stare dumbfounded, she sighs and goes, "come on that's not the only reason I came in here, dad wanted me to make sure you got this message. So come on, let's get you dressed."

The next few minutes are a blur as she helps me out of my gown, and into my fatigues. She did my hair, and makeup, while my mind was repeating what just happened a few minutes ago. Was it my imagination, just a dream? Then why did it feel like a far off memory?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as my sister adjusted me in front of the mirror in my room so that I can have a good look at myself. My long red hair catches my attention as it outlines my torso, then my deep blue eyes, that people tell me that they are dazzling. Next, comes the rest of my face as my pale skin tone and the hint of some blush. I always admire how my sister seems to transform anything into something more beautiful.

"Ok, it's time to go, princess," her nickname for me always makes me smile, not because it's cute, but there's this feeling deep inside my heart like it knows that what she calls me is true. We walk out and down the lane to the main HQ building, which I think is redundant because with the large white letters; HQ, plastered on the front, it was screaming look at me! Somebody bomb me!

We walk in, and my sister turns to me and I to her. Doing so I finally look at what she's wearing. She is wearing her scrubs meaning that she didn't get much sleep last night and it will be a longer day today for her. Life gets rough for her whenever there is a battle.

I wasn't here when the enemy attacked the base. Instead, I was in a dogfight three miles up in the air, about 20 miles away. It was an unfair battle actually when those seven F-22 Raptors attacked me while I was flying my F-15 E Eagle Strike. They should have brought more; it was hardly a challenge.

But the battle ended quicker than it started but not without a cost. Almost half of the troops stationed at our base are either severely hurt or dead. Thankfully nobody in my family got hurt because almost of all of us was out on missions when the enemy attacked.

Because of that, I feel like it was my fault because they attacked and I wasn't here to support my fellow troops. It doesn't help knowing that there isn't anything I can do about it now. I look closer at my sister's face and is mesmerized by the beauty of her face completely compliments each other.

Her flawless bone structure, her short, curly hair brown, her hazel eyes that capture my eyes. She looks away, slightly blushing at my staring, and clears her throat bringing me back to earth. "Okay, it's time for you to go inside, just know that whatever happens I'll always be your sister," she says.

I nod and walk in contemplating on how strange that was. What did Juliana mean that she'll always be my sister; she already was, and nothing can change that. My father who was sitting at his desk stood up and said, "now Angie what I say next will be life changing."

* * *

Meanwhile in a mysterious tower, "You wanted to see me, Master," asked a familiar looking redhead, closing the door behind her. The person referred to as Master, slowly opened his eyes, and said, "Ah yes… I have requested you here to meet someone who is crucial for you to know."

The redhead looked around, asking, "Where is this person?" The Master standing up said, "we will not meet her here but instead in her world." With that said he lifted up his arm and appeared a portal of light. "Now Kairi, if you would follow me," the Master said disappearing into the portal.

The redhead now identified as Kairi paused for a second before walking into the portal as well behind her Master, leaving the room empty.

* * *

"Wait a second," I stop replaying what my father just said. "What do you mean you're not my dad," I questioned. He took a deep breath and said, "It was for your protection. We are not the first to help hide you from him. But we've been able to hide you the longest. The reason you don't remember is that we replaced your memories with fake memories to make it more believable."

I decided to interrupt him right then and there. "Who! Who are you trying to keep me from that is so dangerous to my health, that you had to do all of this to me!"

A flash of light coming from behind me made me spin around pulling my gun out at the same time. Suddenly here were two people that looked completely out of place. The first was a taller, older man, who wore a pointy, blue hat, and blue robe and they both had white stars and crescent moons.

The second was a girl who looked like me. But she was taller and a little bit older. She wore a pink tube dress with zippers all over it. She looked around cautiously, but there was a curious look in her eyes. But when she saw me pointing a gun at her her eyes hardened.

I put my gun back into the holster when the old man cleared his throat trying to get our attention. He then looked at my not-father and said, "Well Lucas how was it?"

Lucas looks at the man, "it got off to a rough start, a lot of yelling and confusion. I'm surprised she didn't break anything yet. Therefore you would probably be able to explain everything more thoroughly Master Yen Sid."

He then looked at the girl, and said, "so I see that you brought Kairi with you, but was that a wise decision? "The so-called Master took a deep breath and said, "we have no choice, Xehanort is already making his move…"

Xehanort, just hearing his name made my head throb a lot, forcing me to close my eyes and take and a sharp breath. The image of a dark-skinned old man with pointed ears and golden eyes flashed in my mind.

The Master continues, "now that she has become of age, he has doubled his efforts to find her, and will try to sway her to his side before resorting to more drastic measures."

Lucas spoke up, "we can't let him have her. Not after his crony nearly killed her. You can't get rid of that type of trauma when replacing memories, so we tried lessening it, and so she only remembers a car running her over."

I decided to interrupt them right then and there, "can someone tell me what the hell is going on here! First, you say that you're not my father," pointing to Lucas. "Then you two appear out of nowhere not even triggering my magical wards,"pointing to the other two. "As well then you're talking about me, which is rude since I'm right here. But the part that aggravates me is of how you're saying things that don't make any sense, and that I would have remembered, but I can tell that you are not lying…"

"What exactly is happening, who the hell are you people really, and what does this have to do with me. Please tell me before I explode!" I settled back down waiting for an answer, or in this case multiple answers.

The Master took another deep breath, and spoke, "my dear Angelina, we only did what we did to not only protect you but to maintain the balance of the universe. Your sister has a heart of pure light." Kairi's eyes widened at this, but the Master continued, "your cousin has a heart of pure darkness, but your heart is a complete balance of the two forces. Your real father Xehanort," another shooting pain, "tried to use your heart as a means to try to recreate the X-blade."

My head felt like it exploded on hearing that particular word. A flood of repressed memories rushed through my head. I remember my past four lives before this one, and all the false memories are gone. I was happy in all of them for the most part till around the end of my last family when I had recently broken my arm accidentally on the trampoline.

I was walking into my room when something from behind shoved me to the ground. I rolled around and saw a man with graying hair and an eyepatch, and the color of the eye that I could see was golden like Xehanort's. I open my mouth, and he started attacking me... Like my vision earlier this morning!

I tried to think of the guy's name when I see a flash of a red light causing me to duck down to avoid getting hit by what looked like a laser. "Well well well, if it isn't the kiddos," said the voice which belongs to the person who caused the abuse all those years ago.

I shakily grab my gun and point it towards him when he disappears from his place. Cautiously I looked around for him and noticed that Lucas was on the ground unconscious with the Master checking on him. Kairi held onto a weird looking keyblade for that has a lot of floral decorations on it.

Upon hearing a warping sound, I turn, and the guy appears in front of me. Hitting my gun out of my hand, he then grabs me by the hair and throws me into a nearby wall. He then shoots his Arrowguns multiple times.

Pain explodes in my hands and stomach, as the red laser which looks like arrows stuck out of my hands holding me into place, and an arrow to the stomach as well to make it more painful.

The guy warps to be in front of me and caresses my hair. "Well as you know I can't kill you, but who says I can't have my fun." Hearing this makes me shake in fear. That was what he said when he hurt me all those years ago

Just then, the door blasts in, and in pours my family members all battle ready. Right now I couldn't care less that they weren't the family I thought they were. Bullets start flying, hitting the mark, I knew the guy didn't stand a chance.

But the man is unfazed. He grins at me, turns around to my family, and starts firing back. They duck for cover and try to get the advantage, but it looks a lot like a losing battle. Even with the help of the Master's magic, and Kairi using her keyblade, she's doing a lot of damage, and he still had the advantage.

When he disappears again, we are all on guard as my family takes this to advantage, and rushed to get me off the wall to which I'm still on because of the arrows. With my hands free but bloody, I use my aura to heal them slightly. At least with the pain stopped, I need to focus on the arrow in my gut.

When I reached for it, I was stopped by my father... I mean Lucas, as well almost the rest of my family coming up willing to use their power to speed the healing process.

First, was my oldest brother, John, with his platinum blonde hair with his dark blue eyes. He wore a tuxedo because he attends a special school that teaches people to fight with a mixture of close quarter combat and long-range weapons. He reaches down and slowly takes the arrow out of my gut before putting his hands down and using his power to heal.

Then there was also my other older brother Mark, he wore his greasy clothes, with black spots in his blonde hair and his face was covered with a lot of soot as well, but I can see two blue globes staring at me through all of this. His primary profession was taking care of all the vehicles at the base.

Next was my older sisters Brooklyn and Rebecca who wore elegant dresses, and had their brown hair tied up in a bunch. The twins were undercover as Baronesses, as few could surpass their beauty. Blood seeps out of some scrapes, but they weren't bothered by it.

Then there was my oldest sister Juliana, and there were regret and guilt in her eyes. She blames herself for not being close enough before I got hurt. I know she hates it when there's nothing that she can do prevent something like this. She starts moving towards me when a laser explodes through her chest. Gasping, and looking at her chest, then at me, she then fell to the ground.

I look to the man responsible, and anger fills me. "You son of a b****!" I pushed through my family members and started running at him. Pulling out my katana, I push myself to go faster and even though I see the light condensing around it, I do not slow down one bit.

As I got closer and closer, so did the light get brighter and brighter. The man's smirk was dropping as well as I shut the distance with incredible speed. With my blade connecting to his face the light exploded, and we were forced back a couple of feet.

He looks at my hand and groans, "not another one!" I look at my hand and see another keyblade replacing my sword. The hilt showed two hearts and the handguard made from two angel wings. The end of the blade, I guess the key part, reminded me of a symbol of light through my Asian studies.

"With this keyblade, I swear to you, that I will end this. That is my oath to you." I held out my other hand, and another keyblade appeared. "And with this Keyblade, it will help me send you to Oblivion." With that, I rushed at him again, ready to give the guy the beating of his life.

Then all hell broke loose.

 **Alright, first chapter is done. I feel pretty accomplished about this one. So Fave/Follow if you like, and please leave a review to help me improve this and I will get back with another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN 1: I just noticed I didn't post this with a note or a disclaimer. Sorry about that. I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all the rights go to Disney and Square Enix. Thank you to Trista Liu, Tankaide, and zhangziwei for reviewing but I'm looking for more constructive feedback and not just compliments. So I would ask that if you review my stories, you will do it to help improve them.**

Rushing again and again at great speed, I slash at him many times before he teleports away and starts firing his laser arrows. I use my keyblades to intercept them and deflect them back towards him. He looks surprised when all his arrows embed themselves into his Beginnings

With that leaving him dazed for a second, I rush at him and jump up to slam him down. Seeing him smirk, I pause, and then I'm sent flying across the room. Landing a few moments later, I clutch my stomach and try to speed up my healing process. Then a green aura surrounded me, and I felt my strength and stamina replenished.

"Need some help," asked an unfamiliar voice. I look at the source of the voice and saw it was Kairi, crouching down to it I said, "thanks." I quickly take a look at what her stance is showing, trying to get a feel from her.

She was no stranger to tragedy, probably losing someone close, but not too close. There was anger in her eyes looking at the man I was fighting with, but also recognition. She knew this bastard; I would have to ask her later about him.

The way she holds the keyblade meant that she had some training, but she didn't have a fighting style that she was comfortable with. But she looks determined enough to try her luck. We nod that each other, and I rush forward once again. I hear her behind me calling out elements, and I see bursts of fire, ice, and lightning racing past me and hitting the man. As he is stunned, I push myself to go faster, and it's like everything slows down. I unleash devastating combos on him and jump back before he retaliates.

As he teleports away, I sense that he would reappear behind us. I quickly swing my keyblade and hit him in the jaw, then immediately use the other one to jab him away. Then I nod at Kairi, and she nods back.

I run up to her, and she launches me up to the air. She then sends pearls of light at the man, then as well, pillars of light that did more damage. Meanwhile, I was focused on condensing my inner light to envelop around me, helping me to hover and to charge up my attack. But first I need more light. I dig deeper in myself for more but doing so I found my darkness that I kept buried deep inside.

Doubt suddenly filled my mind. What if I missed the shot, but it was all for nothing, and this bastard would get away with hurting my sister. Heck, I don't even know if she's still alive. The image of her lying on the ground fills me with grief, and the light around me falters.

"Angie!" A voice broke through; it was my older sister, Brooklyn, "don't you ever give up you are the strongest, most talented young woman I've ever known. If you need, I'm willing to share my light."

"Mine too," exclaimed Rebecca, my other sister from the twins. "My only regret is not being there for you enough, so take my light as well." One by one my family members stated that they are willing to share their power to help me. Then a voice I wasn't sure if I would ever, hear again, my oldest sister, Juliana, spoke.

"Angie, I'm so sorry that I've not been there for you, I've always known of the pain you have endured already and the pain that awaits you along your journey. My regret is not having you as my baby sister sooner. So take my light, and use it to kick this asshole's ass for blindsiding me."

Touched by all this, I start drawing in their power, and the light around me condenses even more. Then another voice, Kairi's, called out although a little strained. "Angie I don't know you much, but I feel there's a connection between us that I never felt before. So if it will help take in my light as well."

I wouldn't disagree because I felt a connection as well, so I started drawing so light from her as well but when our hearts touch, my mind was filled with light. I then knew who this Kairi was, she was actually my real sister, whom I've been searching to fill the hole in my heart that I did not know about.

Taking as much light as I can, I lift my arms, and the light follows my movements. With the light swirling upwards, I thrust my arms out to the man and yell out the words "Light's Embrace." The light then left me and completely covers the guy. I motion for Kairi to move closer to me as the light starts solidifying. I wait for her to stand next to me, and then I snap my fingers.

The light explodes, and with that, all the pent up energy was released. The only thing heard was the man's screams as the light flooded the room momentarily blinding everyone. When the light subsides, I see the man lying on the ground, unmoving but breathing. I walk up to him and inspect him closely.

He has a scar going up his face and is wearing an eyepatch. Who did this guy think he was, a pirate? He also had graying hair held in a ponytail, and he seems to be wearing only his black cloak. When he starts stirring, I decide to make my move.

I notice that he sees me and before he can do anything, I slam my keyblade into his hand preventing him from trying to shoot me. I stand on his other arm and stab my other keyblade into his hand as well hearing him cry out in pain. Then I raised my hand, and a third keyblade appeared in it. It was shaped similarly to my katana, with the texture still in place but now there were teeth included that are shaped as daggers.

"I'm sure you remember me making a special oath earlier. Well, i fully intend to keep it. So do you have any final words," I ask the man? The man just laughs at that and goes "It's not going to that easy kiddo! You see I'm not ready to die again." He then calls out in a louder voice "now would be a good time Saix." I pause for a second thinking about what he just said, and then I don't have any time to react as a force slams into me, sending me flying towards the ceiling very high up. I try to adjust myself before I hit, but it is too late. I slam headfirst, and I hear a sickening crunch.

I then fall limply unable to move at all, but aware of my surroundings. I don't feel the landing but my vision rolls, so I think I move to a complete stop. I see the man getting helped up by another man, but his face was concealed by the same cloak that the first man wore.

The older man waved at me and disappeared into a portal of darkness. The other man followed him into it without a second glance. After that, I barely heard my name being called and as I lost consciousness falling into a dreamless sleep. Or was it?

* * *

"Angie," called out Julianna. After her wound had healed up, she rushed to try to help her baby sister but was met with a barrier. Seeing that everyone else was trying to get past that she knew that she wouldn't do any better.

She watched as her sister unleashed unbelievable moves that were wearing the guy out. Then with the help of Kairi, she got launched into the air and started to condense pure light around her. The men saw this and tried to shoot her, but Kairi stopped him every time. Then the light got brighter, but then it also faltered for a second it cause everyone to worry. Then Brooklyn called out offering her support, then Rebecca setting off a pattern when it got to Julianna she had to let her sister know that she was okay. After saying what she said, the light got even brighter.

Then Juliana heard Kairi, and her heart sunk because she knew after this Angelina will be reunited with her real family member. But that won't stop her from loving Angie as her baby sister watched the light gets brighter, and brighter till she had to shield her eyes. Then she heard Angie call out "Light's Embrace." A few seconds later the light enveloped the pirate dude and exploded. When the light faded, she saw Angie walk up to the man ready to kill him. She hoped that Angie wouldn't make that choice.

When she saw that Angie was going to follow through but paused, she was going to look away, when she caught a glimpse of a black blur rushing at Angie. The blur swung its weapon, and Angie was sent flying. As she hit the ceiling, everyone heard the sickening crunch as they stared horrified as Angie fell limply to the ground.

Julianna wanted nothing more but to rush at her sister and catch her before, and she could hit the ground. But all she could do was watch her sister walloped the ground and lay on it limply. The pirate dude was helped up by the man that Julianna really wanted to kill now, and they both disappeared into a portal of darkness.

With them gone, the barrier disappeared, and everyone rushed to where Angie laid. Kairi was there first calling Angie's name but there was no response. As everyone gathered around, and she took a large, shaky breath, and exit it all out.

When she didn't take another breath, everyone was devastated. Their power could only heal so much, but a limit was that the person still had to be alive. which for what happened to Giuliana earlier, was a miracle, but everyone just watched Angie died right in front of them.

Just then a faint light enveloped her. Kairi as well as her master took a sharp breath. They knew what happened to a person when this occurred. But what happened next, amazed everyone. Slowly Angie's body shrunk down in size, and her hair grew longer and turned a shade brighter. The scars that covered her body completely disappeared.

When the light faded away, her clothes changed as well, she went from wearing her fatigues to a light blue wrap dress, with a big pink ribbon wrapped her waist. She wore knee high socks with some frills, and some black, patent mary janes shoes. Then miraculously, Angie started breathing again.

Everyone cheered because of this wondrous miracle, and Juliana reached to grab Angie but was shocked by black lightning emitting from Angie's body. Then a dark aura surrounded Angie and stayed there.

The master cleared his throat and said, "now we wait for the young Angelina to wake. We don't know when it will be, but we must have hope." Kairi walked up to him and asked, "Master, why does she look younger than before?"

The master took a deep breath, "this is her pure form, with the aid of magic, she had the body and mentality of one older than her real age. Before now she thought that she was 17 when in reality she's only 12."

Kairi was shocked at this Not only was Angie and her little sister, but she was at least five and a half years older than Angie. She could only hope that her little sister would pull through soon.

* * *

I couldn't tell whether I was falling or floating when I open my eyes. All I can see is pitch-black all around me. As I drift in empty space, I thought to myself, _is this what happens when you die_. At least I'm pretty sure I'm dead after blacking out when my neck broke.

But I do n't know since there isn't any way to make sure, I was always taught that it would be different. To help pass the time, I just let my mind wander. I think of Juliana, of how I might not see her again. How I would miss the sound of her voice. Then my thoughts wander to Kairi, my real sister, that I never knew that I had. I wanted to see her more and find out what she was like.

" _ **So much to do,"**_ A voice breaks out. " _ **And not enough time,"**_ the voice continues, as my sense of gravity tells me that I was now standing on something. " _ **It's time for the first step, can you do it,"**_ the voice asks.

Realizing what the sound meant, I tentatively move forward, and light fills the area, blinding me for a second. When my eyes adjust, I see that I'm on a circular platform that looks like it's made out of stained glass. There was a picture of me on it when I was 12, and there was also all of my family members, in small circles circling me except for Kairi who was standing across me.

As I admire the artwork, The voice starts again, " _ **Welcome my child, we have a tight schedule so all this work since you are already skilled and your Weaponry, I'm going to help you with the power of the keyblade. First off I want a better this demonstration with your unique keyblade single-handedly."**_

Instinctively my hand shoots out, and my keyblade appears. I balance it my hand, and it feels like I can use it to both swiftly slash with it, and slam into down into my enemies. A complete balance for my fighting style. Then the name for the keyblade clicks in my mind " _Balance_."

" _ **Balance, what an unusual name for such a unique keyblade,"**_ the voice said. I open my mouth, and nothing came out, I couldn't bring my voice to sound. " _ **Talking is not the same in your heart; instead you need to communicate using only your thoughts.**_

I pause for a second, and then thought " _How is my keyblade unique."_ The voice then said, " _**It is the first new keyblade in centuries and the only one of its kind. As it is called Balance, it does not represent a force like most keyblades, but it is the pure embodiment of the balance between the darkness and the light.**_

" _ **It is only in the form it is because it takes the form of what you expect the keyblade to look like. But you can have it any other form you like, deciding what it shapes and size it could be. I want you to try turning it two different blades at one time.**_

I'm not sure how exactly to do it, but I visualize the blade to not only look like my katana but as well have two of them. I grip at the handle and pull in different directions. The blade turned hazy and split like butter before it solidifies into two separate katana. One was pure black, emitting a dark power. The other one was pure silver, and it was emitting light.

I then test them on a couple of black creatures with yellow eyes, and they disintegrated whenever my blades hit. The battle was over so quickly that I wasn't sure if it happened before.

" _ **One last thing before you go off to the next platform. I need to tell you something crucial, You are the first person since the keyblade war to be able to completely manipulate both light and darkness. Everyone else just uses magic and abilities, fashioned after the two forces but not the real thing. This is a gift that few have ever received, and with it comes a great responsibility. You are henceforth titled as Grand Master, Defender of Kingdom Hearts. You are the only one that is able to wake it from its sleep but to do so you need the X-Blade.**_

" _ **But the X-Blade was destroyed by the original Grand Master, splitting it into seven pieces of light, and 13 of darkness. But there was a single piece that was lost in the stories over the years, the handle. The first 20 pieces are always easy to find, you just need seven people fighting for light, and 13 for darkness, but they only create the blade part. You are the final piece, and the only one able to fully wield the X-Blade, and unlock its true power.**_

" _ **With that, I also name you as Angelina, Lost Princess of Daybreak Town, as well to Grand Master, Defender of Kingdom Hearts. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. And don't forget you will be the one to open the final door. Now go, your guide awaits."**_

With that said the floor under me shatters.

I fall through through the darkness for a short bit, before I saw another platform below me at a distance. Coming up close, I can see that it is entirely different from the one I was on just a moment ago, but the artwork was fantastic. It was covered by people that I did not recognize at all. It was split into three different sections. The first section showed three people wearing black cloaks like the man I beat up before I fell unconscious.

The first was a short black haired girl that had a resemblance to Kairi, but I could tell it wasn't her. Next was a blond haired boy, with a glare in his eyes. Last was a fire truck red haired guy whose hair was also really spiky and had upside down teardrops under his eyes.

The next section was a tall brown haired man with a large looking key. There was anger in his eyes, and one of them was golden. Then next was a bluenette with a slim but long keyblade, wearing some sort of cross on her chest. Looking at her made me think that I might have met her somewhere. The last was another blond kid that looked like the first one, but he also looked like he was sleeping.

The final section was filled with only one girl, with blond hair and a short white dress. I was wondering what made her so special that she was all by herself when a portal of darkness appeared, and out came the girl herself. She waved and then said "Hi I'm Namine.

 **Another chapter done, it is starting to kick off. I'm going to introduce a concept right now, and that is with a vote after each chapter whether or not Angie would make a decision that is either dark or light. It will then change Angie in her behavior, personality, her judgment, and how everyone else would see her as. Generally, it should be balanced and not leaning towards either side, but it is your guyses choice so leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my readers once again. Sorry, this took so long I tried to have this done yesterday to celebrate the North America release of Kingdom Hearts 2.8. For those that read through the reviews I have talked to Xander J about his review and he misread the ending AN from the last chapter. Glad that we cleared that out. And so, Onto the show we go.**

"Hi I'm Namine," says the blond girl.

I stare at her incredulously, looking at the platform, and back to her. It's a complete image of her.

She giggles, and says "yes I'm the girl on the platform you don't need to gawk."

I look at her feeling some suspicions, "why are you here," I ask.

She looks a bit more serious, "I'm your guide through this next part, my job is to catch you up to date with what's happening." She then starts to tell me a lengthy story.

The dark aura subsided an hour later. Everyone was on edge in Angie's room after she was carried there. They were bored, and were talking softly with each other when Angie suddenly shifted to her side and said just one word, "Namine."

Juliana sensed Kairi tense up at the word and turned to her. "What does that mean," she asked.

Kairi said, "well you see, Namine, is Sora and mine's nobody.

Juliana gave her a confused look. "Nobody? What is that," she asked.

Kairi with the help of Master Yen Sid started explaining about who Sora was, the princesses of heart, and how Kairi was one. They also explained the heartless and the nobodies.

"So," I start off, "Basically from what you told me you're the nobody to both Kairi and Sora, who is Kairi's best friend. You are able to manipulate the memories of sora, and those that are connected to him as long as their memories of him."

I stop to take a breath," but since you're also Kairi's nobody you're able to change her memories and those connected to her as well, which is why she doesn't remember agreeing to manipulate my memories in the past."

I take another breath, " Kairi, and Sora, who is able to wield a keyblade, has a friend named Riku, who is actually is a keyblade master. There are multiple enemies out there: The organization XIII, whom my father created to fight against the seven lights. The heartless which whoever has a strong enough heart is able to control them. The nobodies which are the organization's pets. The unversed who just recently started popping up, and Dream eaters which actually split into two different types the dreams who are good, and the nightmares, who are bad and they are both found in the sleeping worlds."

I pause, "Is there anything I'm missing?"

She smiles, and says" nope! That is pretty much all I can tell you for now. You can learn more from experience throughout your journey, just like Sora did."

She puts her hand on her chest and says, "your family is waiting for you. Go and say hi to Kairi for me."

I nod and a light starts to envelop me, and I call out, "Next time we meet, hopefully, you'll be able to tell her yourself. You deserve to have your own body just as much as anyone."

With that I start to float up, leaving the platform behind. I barely hear Namine say, "ya hopefully."

I look up and all I know is the light.

After Kairi was done explaining everything, she left the room to get fresh air. She felt the tugging in her heart trying to pull her deeper into the base.

She just started walking, and she let her heart guide her. She eventually found herself in a room that looked like a workshop. In the middle of the room was a maroon colored GT Mustang.

She stood there admiring it for a few minutes. She then saw a workbench and walked over to it. She saw that on top of it was a bunch of blueprints for different vehicles.

Kairi looked around for the other vehicles but only saw the mustang. She concluded that they must be in use during the time.

She walked back to the Mustang and peered inside. There appeared to be high tech gadgets and weaponry in there. Whoever rode this baby, rode in style. She then realized that she said that out loud.

"Ya she's a beauty," said Juliana walking into the room with a smirk on her face. "I couldn't help but notice that you left after the big explanation."

Kairi scratched the back of her head and said, "so you noticed." She looked back to the Mustang, "it's just I felt like something was calling me and my heart lead me here."

"So… did you build this," She asked Juliana, referring to the Mustang.

Juliana shrugged, and said, "Well… I helped, but this is mostly Angie's masterpiece. Most people would call the idea Science Fiction to make a transforming car, but with the help of Advanced Science, and a little bit of Magic, she was able to create it."

Kairi looked shocked, and looked back to the workbench, "you mean that all of those blueprints over there…"

Juliana said, " Yep, it can transform to those form except for the train we 'trying' are working the kinks out"

Kairi looked at Juliana's face and couldn't help but to laugh at her exasperated face. "Do I even want to know."

Julianna shooked her head rapidly, "no, just thinking of it makes me want to cringe."

Kairi looked thoughtful, and said, "You know all this talk of forms reminds me of my friend's, Sora, fighting style.

Juliana, intrigued, asks, "How so?"

Kairi then went off on how Sora could change into different forms, with the help of his friends, or just himself to help give him an edge in battle.

I feel myself rise into a groggy-like state. It does not feel like I'm really awakening, but that my mind was refusing to work properly. Slowly but surely I become more aware of my surroundings and noticed there are hushed whispers, and the room I'm in has its lights dimmed. I slowly open my eyes and absorb what is occurring.

I'm clearly in my room but it seems larger than before. My dad, I mean Lucas was talking to Master Yen Sid, Brooklyn and Rebecca were chatting with themselves. And John and Mark were arm wrestling, and by the looks of it, John was winning much to Mark's dismay.

I sit up and look around for Juliana and Kairi. I see that neither were here, _where could they be_? I think to myself before getting taken by surprise by Rebecca rushing up to me and giving me a big hug.

"You're awake," she cries out in joy, crushing me to death.

I clutch her arm and go, "your... choking... me…"

She lets go of me very quickly allowing me to gasp for air, while chuckling nervously. I looked up at her and noticed that something was off, "wait why are you guys bigger than usual," I asked. Then it dawned on me, "no you guys are the right size why am I smaller?"

Master Yen Sid clears his throat, and says, "you have taken on your true form. One not meddled with any magic to look and act like a young adult. Xehanort was looking for a 12-year-old, and so we chose to make you look like you were older. But to help make it more realistic we gave you the mentality and maturity of one older than yourself."

I nod in understanding, "I see how that works, but I guess the Worlds need me in this form." I get up and stretch for a second time today.

A weird thought pops up in my head, so I look at the master, and say, "so I experienced a dive into my heart while I was out."

He looks slightly more interested and says "I'm sure that it was very informative."

I nod, "through it I just learned that I'm actually a princess, of Daybreak town."

Master Yen Sid strokes his beard, "now that's a name I have not heard for a long time. And only passed down through our ancient stories."

I nod, "yes, no one knows it's true name anymore. You might know it as the badlands or the keyblade graveyard." I gasp at saying that. "How did I know that."

"It would be fitting, to tell us what exactly happened," the master said.

I take a deep breath, "so as you know I was able to wield both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the same time. A trait that few possess. But that's not my main focus."

"I am the wielder of this as well," as I summon 'Balance'. "Most keyblades are representations of different forces. But this blade here 'Balance' is the pure embodiment of the light and darkness coinciding with each other in perfect balance"

"But since I'm able to bend both light and darkness at will, I can change 'Balance' into any form I like," by demonstrating by turning it into a buster sword, then back to my dual katanas.

I dismiss my katanas and continue. "There have been very few ever the have this trait, and the last one was the Grandmaster living during the time of when the first Keyblade War erupted."

"Which means that you are The Grandmaster of our time," Master Yen Sid says.

I wave it off, and say, "it's just a title that is because of my talent. It really is a challenge for me to rise up to the true disposition that is a Grandmaster. Think of it like that even though it's my mantel I still have to make the mark of mastery.

I walk to the door, "now if you excuse me, I have to check on this world Keyhole. The forces of darkness are on the move." With that said I rush off.

I rush in the direction of my workshop and see Kairi and Juliana talking to each other, laughing with Kairi, "no really it's like a punishment for using the forms too much, and he turns into a feral dark creature that resembles a heartless for a short time."

I smile watching them, and then I remember why I was there for. I start walking when I have a tugging on my instinct. "Get down," I yell out as I throw myself down to the ground and not a moment too soon. A tank shell worth of darkness is start over my head and crashed into the wall behind both Kairi and Juliana.

I get up frantically and look at the tank responsible, which is rampaging around the base now, and to top it all off it was fused with Darkness. It stopped and aimed at me with great speed I barely dodged the second shot before it starts moving again. I summon my blades and fazes them into a long sniper rifle. I take my aim and shoot at it.

I never miss my mark, and my bullets are true, but instead they hit a barrier that was made out of Darkness. It suddenly stops and shoots at me again. I brace for impact, but I catch a glint of light tearing through the blast of darkness, and they hit the tank, putting a very big dent in it.

It then disappeared and reappeared and Kairi's hand. She infused her keyblade with light magic smart. I give her a thumbs up and look at the tank who is rampaging around again.

"It's got a barrier protecting it as it's moving around but you showed that it's vulnerable when it stopped. That's how we will take beat this thing."

Kairi nods and says, "we need to stop this thing before it causes more damage." With that, we rush at the tank as it stops again. I shoot it to get its attention, and it works as it aims at me, it seems to charge up it's attack a little slower. I easily get out of the way in time, and Kairi starts hitting it hard with her Keyblade. After she gets a couple strikes in, it unleashes a dark wave forcing her back.

The tank once more started moving around but more frantically, and more berserk. "This is like one giant hot rod but it can shoot tank shells at you," Kairi mutters under her breath.

I look to her and she says, "another type of heartless." I nod and the tank stops again.

It charges its attack once more but now I know the more we hit it, the more powerful it's shot is, but it charges it more slowly. It fires and I hear a large booming noise behind me. A tank shell rushes past me, crashes through the dark blast and hits the dark tank.

I look back and see Julianna just smirking at us. I nearly forgot she was there and she's deciding to fight fire with fire… or really fighting tank with a tank.

A screeching noise came out of nowhere and I was forced to cover my ears. I notice that the heartless tank now sprouted an antenna and lesser heartless were converging all around.

I drop to my knees and cry out in pain. It's like my hands were not muffling the noise at all. Then another boom sounded, and the antenna disappeared in an explosion. The sound stopped and the heartless numbers stopped increasing but they weren't decreasing either.

I get up and summon my blades once more ready to take on the heartless. I start rushing forward when I hear gunfire from the background. The line of heartless surrounding me dissipated from getting hit by the bullets.

"Leave some of the fun for us, won't ya," says an energetic voice that could be none other my sister Rebecca, as she and Brooklyn landed right next to me. She winked at me and continued, "Go finish the boss we will take care of the little guys."

Brooklyn groans, "I told you, that this is not a video game. There are no bosses, just enemies slightly harder to kill than others." She looked to me, "Go we got you covered."

I nod and rush off to my tank that Juliana is in. I jump on, and survey the battleground now we have some reinforcements. Brooklyn and Rebecca are gracefully flying around the battlefield taking down heartless wherever they land.

John is barreling right through the heartless swinging his sword left and right. Guess his training at his school was paying off. I hear distant pops and see that heartless were randomly dissipating as though they died by themselves. Mark must be using his signature sniper for this fight.

I look around for Kairi and see her rapidly trying to avoid the tank who was trying to trample her. It is starting to get too close to her backside. I yell out "Kairi," and send a blast of light to the heartless. It suddenly stops in its tracks and looked like it was stunned.

I motion for Kairi to come over to where I am. With a flash of light, she was suddenly there. I look at her in shock, "how…"

She interrupts me, and says, "I had special evasion techniques taught to me."

I nod and look at the tank that was still standing still. I look at Kairi and says, "We need to empower this tank with light." She nods and starts concentrating hard. I look back to Juliana, "When I say, fire."

She nods and jumps back into the tank. I start concentrating my power into the tank and feel Kairi doing the same. But she seems a little worn out, so I sent some of my light to her and she feels more rejuvenated.

"Ready…"

The Tank aims at the Heartless.

"Steady…"

I hear the shell roll into the chamber.

"Fire!"

The tank shell is released from the turret and flies, hitting its mark. The light exploded and I felt a concussion force push me back. When the light fades I see that everyone was lying on the ground, and the heartless gone. I get up and start walking towards everyone.

"Stop right there my dear," a sinister sounding voice behind me. I slowly turn around and see that it is my father standing there.

I slowly back away, "stay away from me. You just want to use me to help create the χ-blade."

He laughs, and it sends chills down my back. "You know nothing, my child. I'm not here to use you. I'm here you to offer the chance to be on whatever side you want to be. Either way the χ-blade will be created and it will be mine."

"I will always choose the light. It helps sustain life itself, and I will never forsake it." I vehemently spit out.

He just waves his hand, "like I said you can decide what you want but I'm here to make sure the decision is unbiased." He summons his keyblade and strikes so quickly. I could not react in time, his keyblade pierces my heart. He twists it and the world around me becomes darker.

"You rely on light too much it's time to put your heart back into balance. You may not like it at first but light or darkness, there must be a balance. Otherwise, the fate of the universe itself will suffer and it won't be from me," with that he vanishes into a portal of darkness.

But not before I hear him say, "We will meet again very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another chapter completed. Hope you guys like it and enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the rights go to Square Enix and Disney sadly...**

"You favor the light to much its time to put your heart back in balance." I just can't stop replaying the message in my head. How was he this close and all I could do was cower in fear.

I reach towards my chest and feel around. When I find that there was no wound I slightly relax. "The keyblade doesn't cause physical wounds. It's more of connecting to your inner energy," I look to see Master Yen Sid crouching down to my level.

"Some people refer to it as chakra which would be its definition at its simplest. The keyblade itself can cut the flow entirely which can kill someone but it also helps it wielders increase in strength. The keyblade is used to sever the creatures of darkness's chakra, effectively destroying them.

" Xehanort did not sever anything though but unlocked your heart to let the darkness in as well. Think of that you have two different sets of chakra one made of light and the other darkness. He merely made it so that you can now use the powers of darkness."

He stands back up and says, "you are able to manipulate the pure physical forms of light and darkness, but if you choose to come with me and Kairi back to my tower we will teach you how to use the extent of light and dark magic. Which I believe will be exponentially increased by your unique abilities."

Should I really go with them? I mean I want to spend more time with Kairi but that would mean that I would have to leave everyone here... I look at him, and he sighs, " I know that this a hard choice so I will give you time to think about it.

"Now your world is nearly safe all we need to do is to seal this world's keyhole, but I can't seem to locate it anywhere near."

I smirk, "oh it's closer than you think." I whistle and wave everyone over. As they are walking over I say, "you see I discovered the keyhole a year ago and the family and I placed powerful magic over it to hide it because it seemed real powerful."

I turn towards my family, "we need to reveal the keyhole so Kairi and I can seal it."

They nod and we circle around and clasp our hands together. I start to say, " scaoileadh séala draíochta" Magical Seal Release. I chant the phrase over and over again and one by one each of my family members joins in. It starts off small and quiet, but as the magical energy increases, our chanting gets louder and louder until its fits the room.

A bright light starts showing on the far side of the wall. As our chanting gets louder, the light grows. When it gets bright enough I cry out in a loud voice " _séala draíochta ordaímse duit le scaoileadh." magical seal I command you to be released._ The light flashes and the keyhole reveals itself. I summon my keyblade and see that Kairi did the same. We point our keyblades at the keyhole and a bright beam shot from both of them. After it disappears I feel faint and stumble a bit, but Kairi catches me. I smile appreciatively at her and stand back up.

Master Yen Sid turns to us, "this world is now safe from destruction, but that doesn't mean that the heartless will leave entirely. They will lurk in the shadows and prey on the weak. But you should be able to fend them off.

Everyone nods at this information and starts congratulating each other for their excellence in battle. It has been a while since we were all together, not since... well never mind that I remember that the Master said about this world being safe but what about all the other worlds. Maybe I'll find _him_ out there...

" Everyone... I've decided that I will go with the Master back to his home and train there. I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll keep you all in my heart, and always think of you."

Lukas walked up and hugged me. "I'm sure that wherever you go we'll be there with you."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Rebecca cries as she rushes to join the hug quickly followed by Brooklyn.

"You stay safe, you hear me," she says nearly crying as well.

I nod, "I will that's a promise."

Juliana then rushes up and hugs as well, "no matter how far you go, if you need me, I'll be right there."

I look up at everyone and smile, "all of you helped me become who I am now and I could not ask for anymore. Thank you all for being my family."

I take a few steps back, conjure up some light and throw it into the air. The light expands and envelops me in a cocoon. I then vividly imagine that my whole apparel is completely changed. I see myself stand in a void-like place as my hair wounds itself into a French braid mixed with braids coming down the sides resting on my shoulders. My dress shrinks down from below my knees to up to my thighs.

My shoes disappear and are replaced by my combat boots, and my socks drop down to only an inch higher that the rim of the boots. The bow on my dress unravels itself and turns into thin gloves that come up on my arms. Only to be covered by leather bracers on my forearms.

I open my eyes and see everyone stand in wonder. I just shrug and walk over to the tank, and quickly enter a code. The tank makes a whirring noise and starts transforming. As it gets smaller and smaller it starts to take on a cube shape. When the transformation ends I pick up the cube and put it into my pocket.

I see Kairi stare in shock and laugh, "how else do you think I'm going to get this thing around."

Here eyes bulge out even more, and she sputters, "you're taking it with us?!"

I nod, " It is a very valuable piece of work, and I don't want Grissom stealing anything from me again.

"Grissom, who's he," asked Kairi.

I let out a heavy sigh, "the man who took away someone that I loved from me years ago."

"Can... you tell me what happened," Kairi asks.

"Well... it all started when Grissom tried to capture us that one fateful night.

* * *

We were in deep inside enemy territory trying to find vital information. Right then we were in the vault when the lights suddenly went off. I reached for my swords but was knocked down by something. Hearing something move through the air I quickly rolled to the side and heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

I quickly summoned a burst of mage light and threw it into the air. What I see right there scared me. there were about 10 of them and half had their guns trained onto my companion, I did not know what to do, then I saw her smile. With a flash, all the enemies were on the ground unconscious.

I slightly started to relax when suddenly I heard the faintest click. My companion gasped and I felt her powers surround me but she wasn't protecting herself. I thought that she was not regarding her safety as long as I lived.

I yell out, "MOM!" I try to summon my own forcefield to go around her but it felt like something was blocking me. I struggled until I heard the explosion. I look up and the room started to go higher than the sky and when the flames enveloped my mom, I fainted from straining to hard and the last thing I remember was the screaming.

* * *

"Because I choked... because I wasn't strong enough, she died right in front of me," I say with tears streaming down my face. "And I swore that I would tear out his heart like he did mine, but I never got the chance."

Kairi put her hand on my shoulder and asks in a soft voice, "what happened?"

I look to her, "one day I was really close to finding him when suddenly his entire army was put on high alert because he went missing... and no one has seen him since."

I look to my family and open my arms and we gather together one last time in a large hug. I then walk up to Master Yen Sid, and say, "I'm ready to go."

He nods and waves his hand. A portal of light appears, and it seems to be pulling me in. I move forward and stop right at the edge of it. I look back at my family one last time and wave. Looking back to the portal I take a deep breath and walk straight in.

* * *

In a world devoid of color, filled with towering skyscrapers, floating hundreds of meters off the ground was a castle. On the very top of the castle walked up a figure cloaked with black garments. He stood there looking at the sky as if waiting for something. He did not have to wait very long.

"Master Xehanort to what do I owe this pleasure to," he asked the old man as soon he stepped out of a portal.

"The young girl has begun her journey. Feel free to do whatever you want but remember we do need her to fully create the X-Blade." The old man smirked. He then started walking down the steps leading back into the castle.

The man stood still for a moment before calling out, "you can come out now."

Out slunk from the darkness another cloaked figure. As the figure withdrew its hood, we see that it is clearly female. She had long brown hair and blood red eyes.

He walked up to her and brushed his hand on her cheek. She knew better than to flinch away. "I'm sure that you would be glad to see your daughter again wouldn't you," he asks, testing her.

She quickly blurted out, "Yes Grissom, please just let me see her." She quickly realized her mistake.

Grissom simply reached for a button on his gauntlet and a massive shock was sent through her body. "Serena Serena Serena where are your manners."

She shakily got up from the floor and apologized, "I'm sorry Master Grissom, it won't happen again."

* * *

I look at my surroundings, taking the time to absorb everything. We are now in a small office type room, with multiple doors; one on each wall except the far wall. There are bookshelves tucked neatly into the corners and the whole place gives an aura of magic. The Master walks to the desk and sits down in the chair.

He just hums and says, "your tutors should be here any moment now." With that, the door opened walked in two people. One was a silver haired dude with really buff muscles. From my encounter with Namine, I deduced that this must be Riku. The other figure was a lot more familiar...

"Mickey," I exclaim joyfully, as I run up to him.

He laughs as I tackle him to the ground. "Gosh, you sure have grown taller now Angie!"

I laugh as well and help him up, "well its been forever since you last came by. How have you been, I sure have missed you."

He scratches the back of his head, "well these past few years have been rough. I've been combatting with the forces of darkness ever since xeha... since somebody started messing with things he shouldn't have."

"It's ok Mickey, I know about Xehanort and everything else. He has already attempted to sway me towards his side not even an hour ago," I explain to him.

He sighs, "I wish you didn't have to be dragged into this mess, your too young."

I smile sadly at him, "I wish that my life could have been normal compared to others but my fate has something else in mind."

I look to Riku as he clears throat, "so Mickey who's your little friend here, she looks a lot like Kairi.

I step in for Mickey, "My name is Angelina Blade or Angie for short. I am Kairi's little sister so that's why I look like her."

Riku stares in shock, "Kairi I did not know you had a sister."

"Neither did I until a few hours ago," she replied.

I smirk, and I thought I was with my true family before then guess we all learned new things today.

Mickey spoke up, "she and her family are good friends of mine we've known each other for years. But I guess your powers have awoken then if you're here Angie."

I nod, "I'm guessing that you two must be my new teachers. I'm ready to start if you are."

Riku smiles and walks through the door. He comes back in and motions for us to follow. We walk through another door and I found that we were outside.

"Before we get started I want to test your skills, I'm guessing you can summon your keyblade right?" he asks playfully.

I just simply raise my arm out. I concentrate real hard, and the wind picks up under my feet. I see myself using my keyblade in its key form and it appears in front of me. I grab it and get into stance holding my keyblade pointing towards the ground slightly behind me.

Riku looks at it, "well never seen that one before."

"It's more on the newer side since it was created to fit my preferences." I snipe back.

He summons his keyblade and gets into stance, "oh like what?"

I quickly rush up to him, swinging it upwards striking at him. He blocks it and counterattacks. I jump up parrying and spinning to get out of his way. I use the air to gain a bit more height before focusing on my keyblade willing it to be heavier. As gravity took a hold with the help of the extra weight I slam my keyblade into his and he is pushed back a bit.

"I see that you use quick attacks trying to throw off your opponent before unleashing a powerful attack. Smart, what else can you do" he asks.

"Well while in the air I made my keyblade heavier to add some more force in the attack" I smirk.

"So you know some gravity magic as well?"

I shake my head, "no I physically changed my keyblade to my needs like this." I then saw myself using my dual katanas and pulled. It was worth it to see the look on his eyes. "Now how bout we get a bit more serious."

His eyes narrowed, and I got into stance once more with one blade in front of my while the other behind me while I was crouched. I then sprung into action. I ran around his back using my powers to increase my speed and swing. My blade connects with his and I see that he was barely turning towards me. I started attacking him a lot more quickly, and surprisingly he was keeping up with me.

I purposely make it look like I slipped a bit and let him take the advantage. He hits very hard most of the time, focusing on powerful strikes. I match him strength for strength but I can feel myself tiring just a bit. So I come up with a plan to get him of me. His eyes narrow as my blades start to glow. I then push him off with an explosion.

As the concussion force pushes him back I quickly dismiss my blades and run up to where Kairi and Mickey are standing.

"I really need more of a challenge here how bout we do a three v one battle here you guys against me." I quickly ramble out before speeding away.

Riku walks up to them and goes "what's up with her?"

Mickey laughs and says "You got her excited now and the only way we'll be able to tire her out is if we work together. If we don't we'll have a lot of trouble on our hands."

The rest of them summon their keyblades and rush at me. Kairi strikes first going for my legs. I jump to the side, and hit her on the back. "anticipate your enemies movements." I block Riku's keyblade and push him towards Mickey. Mickey jumps over the stumbling Riku and strikes at me. I block his attack and hit him from the side with the blunt side of my blade.

I jump back a few yards and wait for them to recuperate. "How is this even possible, she's just a child," Riku exclaims.

"Rule number one: never underestimate your opponents. I'll let you know that this 'child' is a master when it comes to sword fighting. You know what's my pet peeve."

I hear Mickey whisper to Riku not so discreetly, "I would run if I were you, you just made her mad."

"It's when people won't take me seriously because of my age! I will not allow anyone to diminish me because of this," I say my eyesight turning red. I then take a deep breath. Calmed down I decide to have fun with Riku.

Pretending to still be angry I rush at Riku as fast as I can. I swing very hard and he blocks me. I snarl and start attacking him mercilessly. He pushes me off with a blast of darkness, and I realize that he must be the one to teach me about the darkness. Great, now I can't hurt him too badly...

I rush back at him and feint to the right. He falls for it and I quickly strike him into the air. I jump up and keep on striking him higher and higher until I use my powers to teleport above him and focus a strong blast of both light and darkness combined. I fire at him point blank, looking hm dead in the eye, knowing that he has no way out, but don't let the blast hit him. Instead, it wraps around us as we slowly fall towards the ground. Our feet touch the ground and I dispel the light and darkness.

"If I were truly angry right there, Master Riku, I'm not sure if I would have been able to control myself right then and you would have come into serious harm. I apologize if there was any alarm, but it was just simply too easy to mess with you," I say with a completely straight face before cracking a smile.

Very quickly everyone started laughing at Riku's dilemma. "I'm glad you have a much better handle on your emotions Angie. I was worried for a few seconds before I saw that you were holding back."

Riku looks at me, "just how much power do you have?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I have had years of practice with my original powers and now I have new ones to master it is not going to be an easy journey for me." _Especially since Xehanort is trying to get to me..._

I look at everyone, "but I'm not invincible either, a few hours ago I was nearly killed by a lunatic who snuck up on me before I was going to finish pirate face off..."

Riku and Mickey look alarmed, "you fought the organization already?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why they were there, I was too consumed by rage to think rationally then. Then after we defeated this big heartless, Xehanort came and plunged his keyblade into my heart. Until then the darkness of my heart was locked away, but he unlocked it and now I'm at my full potential."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my heart, it's like nothing I felt before. Images flash before my eyes, as I see a boy close to Kairi's age struggling against another Organization XIII member. He relies on the power of darkness as he nearly is overtaken. Then all goes black...

I wake up to the worried glances of Kairi and the others, and I see I'm now inside. "How did I get in here," I ask, and Kairi says "You just fell over after clutching your heart I thought you were having a heart attack."

I shake my head, "no I'm fine, its Bladen I'm worried about..."

"BLADEN," Mickey exclaimed, "what's wrong with him."

"He was being attacked by an organization member one that used what looked like lightsabers."

"If Xemnas is really there then this 'Bladen' is in big trouble," Riku states.

The Master then cleared his throat making me jump. _When did he get here?_

"It is the utmost priority that Xehanort does not get the young man. Angelina, I trust you to bring him back safely."

"Yes Master Yen Sid, I know the consequences of what will happen if I fail.

Kairi speaks up now, "Who is this Bladen you talk about?"

"Bladen is our cousin and he is the Prince of Darkness."

 **Finished! Thank you to those who have read this far it means a lot to me. I've decided that the Karma (Light or Dark choice) should happen at least every other chapter. So if you would please leave a review of what Angie should decide on doing I will implement in the next chapter. But not only that please leave a review leaving some positive criticism about how I can better this story until the see ya next time.**


End file.
